Salty Affections
by YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: Chazz and Syrus finally had some alone time while Jaden was busy making up a quiz. The only problem was that Chazz seemed far too eager to prove himself better than the other.


The Salt of his tears was probably the most delicious thing Chazz had ever tasted in his life. The water pooling down Syrus's cheeks as he fucked the younger one was full of flavor, Chazz marveled at how delectable they were accented by the smooth texture of the other's smooth skin. He could hear sweet moans and strangled sobs coming from the one below him. Chazz grinned. "Yeah, you like my hot cock inside you don't you, wimp? Oh Oh Oh, what are you crying for? Feel like you're ready to burst? Am I breaking your tiddly little ass?"

Syrus gasped hard, squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing the excess saliva that was pooling in his mouth. Chazz was so rough, so mean and so unforgiving. He had no idea if he would be able to survive this encounter. At any rate, Chazz was very well endowed. In fact, the other was so blessed that Syrus was quite sure that his ass was ready to tear despite the fact that they had used plenty of lube. Another squeak escaped Syrus at the moment, Jaden had helped as a matter of fact.

Jaden had assisted in preparing Syrus before he had to leave to go take the make up quiz. Syrus had quivered and panted so much as both Chazz and Jaden stirred the fingers around inside of him. Jaden had made a particularly fine point in eating Syrus out, making lewd slurping noises only to embarrass the other one. It had been so good Syrus had nearly came there if only Chazz hadn't been squeezing it to prevent his premature ejaculation.

Chazz smirked and took Syrus's silence as a good sign of his progress. "Yeah. Keep crying. I'm huge aren't I. Tell me I'm bigger than Jaden. Tell me how much better I am than that slacker."

Syrus cried out as he felt Chazz slide all the way inside and grind against him there, feeling his hips shake from trying not to go insane. He looked up and shook his head. "Stop being so competitive..." sighed Syrus, looking hazy as he tried to focus his vision again. "You're both good but Jaden is..."

"But?!" said Chazz, his eyes widening in shock and anger. A deranged smile spread on his face as he leaned forward, giving Syrus another hard slam that prompted another scream. Chazz eagerly lapped up the tears that flowed forth then. "But what, tell me what Jaden is. I dare you."

Syrus shook his head, not wanting to be hurt anymore. Sure he felt pleasure, but Chazz was just so brutal with it that Syrus wasn't even sure if he was supposed to be having fun. Chazz bit down on Syrus's tiny pink nipples when the boy refused to respond. "Tell me." he hissed.

"Jaden is..." started Syrus, twitching. "Nicer." he said softly, in a voice barely above a whisper. He could already picture Chazz's reaction. The other one would probably spank Syrus for saying such things just to show how nice he really was. "He goes slow and fast and isn't that...mean." he said, his voice cracking for a moment. Syrus looked away in shame.

Chazz stopped for a moment. Then he felt guilt, an emotion previously unknown to him, rush up and bubble inside of him. Maybe he was taking this a little to far. Perhaps he was simply concerned about this relationship revolving around Jaden. This was supposed to be the time for Chazz and Syrus to bond while Jaden was away, and how did he handle it? By being a great big dick about his new found power and trying to keep up his facade of being the cool uncaring one. That kind of personality rarely worked in relationships. Jaden might have been immune to Chazz's childishness because he was so naive, but Syrus was a lot more sensitive. Heck, he didn't even want to use a simple dumb card because of something his older brother said.

He gave a soft sigh and pulled out. Syrus seemed shocked and for some reason, a little dissapointed. The little whore. He hadn't been enjoying this and yet he had at the same time. Chazz grabbed Syrus around the hips and lifted the boy up, lying back on the pillows so that Syrus was in position to ride him. The little one looked confused for a moment but then realized what the other one was implying. "Chazz?" he asked, looking concerned, wondering if the other had come down with a sort of mental illness.

Chazz huffed. "Just shut up and do me so you can get a nut off alright?" he said with a pout. He wasn't going to become Balls just because of his epiphany, but he was at least giving Syrus more control so that Chazz could learn exactly how the little runt liked to take it in the ass.

Elation made Syrus's feature's glow. He smiled gently, knowing that despite the fact that Chazz's attitude didn't seem to change, he did know how to listen. He lowered himself down on the other's cock and felt one final tear slip down his cheek, falling onto Chazz's lips.

The tears of happiness had a far sweeter taste than Chazz could have ever hoped for.


End file.
